


Marry Him; He's Rich!

by 6point28



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, alternate universe- pride and prejudice, weird modern day pride and prejudice au thing idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6point28/pseuds/6point28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single revolutionary in possession of a good sum of knowledge must be in want of someone to share said knowledge with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him; He's Rich!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, here it is, my really weird au thing. Modern day Pride and Prejudice Combeferre/Eponine thing...  
> Thanks to thesootspritesarehardatwork and highfunctioningfreewillinspace on tumblr for helping me with this!  
> Also, sorry it's so short...

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single revolutionary, in possession of a good sum of knowledge, must be in want of someone to share said knowledge with.  
But seriously, who would want me?  
No one that I know.  
Although I hear that there’s people buying the house down the street, so hopefully something comes of that. Although, with my luck, it’s going to end up being bought by some old guy who calls all of his servants Nicolette. He’ll probably do so with him being the type of old guy to have servants still (even though it’s the twenty first century and no one has servants anymore)  
Except if he’s rich enough to have loads of servants named Nicolette, then Mom and Dad will probably try to con him out of million dollars, and that won’t end up well at all. (Last time it ended up with Azelma getting a broken hand, complaining about it for three hours until I finally took her to go see a doctor. Although it wasn’t really a doctor. Just some med student named Joly who’s one of R’s friends.)  
Although, who knows, maybe he’ll have a hot grandson or something. Anything’s possible.

My family drives me crazy sometimes.  
First, there’s my parents, who are insane. Dad runs an inn, and basically steals everything possible from the guests. Mom’s with him on all of the thefts, too. They always try to get stuff from people.  
That’s the reason they haven’t thrown Cosette out yet- free manual labor. She does all of the dishes, sweeps, and is basically Cinderella, only there’s no Prince Charming to come and save her, and I really hope that she doesn’t have the evil stepsisters- Azelma and I aren’t that bad, are we?  
Then there’s Azelma, my younger sister. She’s really shy around people she doesn’t know, but if you do know her, she doesn’t shut up about anything. She’s fairly good, as far as sisters go, but I’ve had to share a room with her and Cosette for as long as I can remember, and well, she snores. Loudly.  
And then Gavroche, who Mom threw out into the streets- she really doesn’t like sons. She had two a few years ago and sold them (or some adoption thing where we got money for giving up the children, but it sure sounds like selling them to me). No clue what happened to them- probably living with one of the rich old guy’s Nicolette’s is my guess.  
That brings us to me, the oldest out of the five kids, only two of which Mom and Dad acknowledge.  
And then there’s me, and that brings us to the end of the crazy Thenardier family.

Mom’s sent Dad to go see the new neighbors. Nothing good can come from this. He’s probably going to steal their front door knob or something. That wouldn’t surprise me.  
Two hours later he’s back, and not holding the front doorknob of the red house down the street, surprisingly. He does seem to have a new ring on his hand though, so I suppose he did steal something after all.  
“The neighbors are rich!” He announces the moment he walks through our door. Mom grins.  
Oh no, this can’t be good. I duck out of the front hallway and into my room before I can hear the entire plan that I’m sure involves faking some sort of death or illness or injury.  
Azelma’s playing solitaire sitting in the corner of the room and maybe texting a friend or something, and Cosette has this sort of dazed look on her face and is starting out of the window, looking at some bird- a lark, I think- fly by. “You okay?” I ask.  
She sighs. “I’m good,”  
“Good?” Personally, I would have pegged Cosette for the type of person who says fine rather than good, but I guess everyone’s full of surprises.  
“Perfectly fine,”  
Ah, there it is.  
“Anything you want to talk about?”  
“Not really,”  
Oh no, she’s thinking too much.  
Another thing that can’t be good- Cosette thinking too much. Last year, she thought too much, then started dressing really well and actually looking really good. A few years before that, though, she thought too much and decided that she wanted to be a nun.  
Apparently rich neighbors are having a dinner party tonight, and since Mom and Dad have to be working at the inn during it, they’re sending Cosette and I to go and steal a few watches- well, that was never exactly said, but certainly implied.  
I pull on my favorite brown jacket, stop Cosette from thinking and staring at the stupid Lark out of the window, and walk down the street.

Cosette smiles as we walk through the door of the new neighbor’s house and spot a freckly guy.  
Ah, so that’s what she was thinking too much about earlier.  
“Hello,” he grins, walking over to us, then practically choking as soon as he sees Cosette. “Ur- Ursula! Didn’t expect to see you here,”  
“Marius,” Cosette turns bright red.  
I make a mental note to ask her who Ursula is.  
As Cosette and Marius talk, I wander around looking for Grantaire, who said he would be here, but he usually stays the hell away from stuff like this.  
I finally find him in the corner, lips wrapped around a bottle, eyes fixated on some guy with blond curls who has just walked up to Marius and Cosette and seems to be talking their ears off.  
“Who’s that?” I ask him.  
“Oh, sure, it’s nice to see you too,” he takes another swig out of his bottle- I’m not even going to bother asking how much he’s had already.  
“Okay, fine, don’t tell me.” I shrug. “See if I care.”  
“Enjolras,” he says after drinking even more. “His name’s Enjolras.”  
After a bit of R staring at Enjolras and me watching Cosette and the gorgeous freckled guy dance together, the blond walks over to us. I walk away- he looks like he’s going to talk a ton, and honestly, I’m not really in the mood to listen- and start looking for something to actually eat- this is a dinner party, is it not? And last time I checked, dinner involves food.  
“You’re dancing with the only passable girl here,” I can hear someone say.  
“Isn’t she great?” Marius sighs. “She has a sister, I’m pretty sure, if you want me to introduce the two of you.”  
Marius’s friend shakes his head. “No thanks.”  
Wow, way to be anti-social, unknown friend of Marius’s. What have I ever done to you to make you not want to meet me?  
Actually, I can think of a few things, the first one being not pretty enough to catch Marius’s attention any more of the sister of someone he would like better- although we’re not sisters, I’m going to have to correct him on that sometime.  
On the way out of the party, after shoving some extra food into my coat pocket- if I don’t take anything, Mom and Dad are going to have a fit- I run into someone- literally. I’m walking down the street, minding my own business, the crash into some tall guy.  
“Sorry!” I quickly squeak.  
“No problem.” He reaches a hand out to help me up from the cold, hard sidewalk.  
“Thanks,” I grin. “I’m Eponine.  
“Montparnasse.”  
Montparnasse stands out from the other guys that I’ve met tonight-, he didn’t insult me, didn’t prefer the Lark who spends too much time thinking to me, didn’t spend far too much time talking, and best of all, actually seemed somewhat decent.  
I have a feeling we’ll get along just great.


End file.
